Among Other Things
by Listening to trees
Summary: These pondering and questions brewed, with each step they took forward. He wasn't looking for the answers. A Puzzleshipping oneshot.


Title: Among Other Things

Author: S.A.

Pairing: Implied Puzzleshipping (YamiYuugixYuugi)

Rating: PG

Genre: Gen, Romance (with hints of friendship)

Summary: The ponderings and questions brewed; with each step they took forward. He wasn't looking for the answers. Timeline: From after their fateful discovery at the Egyptian museum exhibition; before the start of Battle City.

Timeline: From after their fateful discovery at the Egyptian museum exhibition; before the start of Battle City. 

Being greeted into consciousness each morning by his likeness; so that Sugoroku would not exert himself going up the stairs. Relaying his comments to their friends; while they lunched in their private spot. Receiving his well-meaning help for homework in the evenings. Witnessing snowfalls and autumnal sheddings together. Providing an ongoing stream of silent commentary on bizarre objects and practices; especially during festivals. Discussing Duel Monsters; sharpening their skills with Jounouchi and each other….or simply watching him test out the latest shipments in Kame Game Shop.

It was hard to believe how fast the days had run away; the number of times the moon had changed. To his internal clock, everything was becoming the past so quickly the experience left him disoriented. It was even more unbelievable that he'd been held content doing the same things each day; despite having a child's attention span when it came to entertainment. Then again, he was sharing them with someone who had an astonishing capacity for remaining captivated. He knew it was strange to think of his dark this way, but seeing through the eyes of the 3000-year-old spirit, everything in this radical world was forever new; all memories and activities an education.

He would never tell anyone; but sometimes, it could be difficult to make out who was more of a child.

—

His dark.

Truth be told, what was so dark about him? The sharp angles of his body came from strength, not hostility. His eyes weren't rubies, heatless and imposing; they were pomegranates. He could be cold at times; but that emotion was fueled with rightful anger before contempt. And his demeanor spoke of grace; a glimmer of mischief in his confidence rather than belittling arrogance.

He wasn't naïve. His other had faults as well. Some of them had been very nearly unforgivable. But at the heart of it, he was a man of hard, unseeing justice that needed to be saved from himself. And it was this life that had made it possible; where he had a chance of learning not to be a king, but a teenage boy.

Really, he would think, as he smiled ruefully; how could his friends not see the full brilliance of his invulnerable warmth when it was constantly directed at them?

—

Sometimes, he wondered too; why the other bothered so very much with him. The kid whose soul room was so embarrassing he'd coughed, not discreetly enough, the first time he encountered it. It must've been strange, too; at least initially, to possess a body lesser than his own, to literally see himself clad in cartoonish pajamas, or being demeaned endlessly by others; acting parts goofy, inelegant and semi-subservient. Wouldn't it have been easier then to stay a distance, maintained by politeness and his natural, intimidating air; instead of accommodating what someone else with his set of principles would term weak and liable? Even to the point of melting himself into something warmer, softer and more approachable?

And onwards he wondered; not knowing all the time he was the fire.

—

Nevertheless, there was a kernel of –hope? suspicion?- that would never quite fade from little Yuugi's mind: that their bond was fiercely preserved from both sides with a matching determination. He himself; out of an inability to imagine life anymore without the presence that had never left his side, his source of bravery and growth; and gratitude for his protection. And his aibou; because Yuugi _was_ the real world; his living flesh, human sensations, treasured friends and honorable rivalries by extension. To Yuugi, with Yuugi; he was more than mere ghost; able to make his mark wherever he passed amongst the living he can't recall having ever been.

…That was just his guess anyway. He didn't really know.

But whatever it was their indescribable regard for one another (and this overwhelming, chaotic feeling threatening to escape his heart) sprouted from, he accepted it all as it was. He wouldn't ever want to be anyone except Mutou Yuugi; vassal and keeper to his beloved half.

Drowsily, he turned over to face his sleeping double on the opposite side of the bed. In the pseudo-light given off by the streetlamps standing sentry outside, amaranthine glittered truer; even going as far as to bleed a shard of crimson. A hand raised, then fell halfway through; its desire unrealized as the owner receded into the vague realm of slumber.

_If only they could live like this for just a little longer…_

*Owari 

A/N: Yes, Yami was very welcome among Yuugi's friends; and became as much a part of their clique as any of them. But I don't think they would've seen him as human with the same intensity as Yuugi does. To them, he was probably the cool person you never expected to befriend you: mature, mysterious, and infallible; fit for better things than, say, house chores, mundane mistakes, odd habits and the childish, nonsensical impulse that may strike the average teen. (spoken like one who has been there, done that ;P)

Written to the sound of nameless African music! Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
